


The Mistake – A Robot AU Given by Falsteloj

by deawrites



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Androids, Betrayal, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deawrites/pseuds/deawrites
Summary: Harvey orders a Cylon for companionship at the Escar, Trillium mining base. What he ends up with is not anything like he expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I loved BattleStar Galactica 1978/2004. My favorite was always the Cylons and how the arrogant human race never took responsibility for their creations; never saw them as sentient beings that they are. Pro-Cylon story ahead.
> 
> Special thanks to Falsteloj, who was kind enough to save me from plot deprivation. She very kindly told me I could look at her Gordlock request list and pick a few to write. The Robot AU instantly sung to me. This is the result. I hope the original requester can enjoy it. I'm still looking for plot ideas if anyone has any extra laying about.
> 
> All mistakes are my own. All comments, criticisms, suggestions and kudos welcome. 
> 
> For my wife, who listened to me geek out of BSG2004 when it initially aired, and continues to listen to this day. I love you!

Tillium mining was dangerous work. The ore itself was unstable until it was processed. Most of the mines were in isolated outpost settings, or in asteroid belts making entry and exit from the moons and planets problematic. The mining companies themselves were interested in product volume more than quality. The companies with the best reputations spent extra money on refinement, while the lesser organizations just had the Trillium extracted and shipped immediately to the rendering facilities. To save money the bigger mining companies often had scaled down refinement facilities that specialized in stabilizing the ore for transport to the dedicated plants.  Harvey Bullock worked as a sector supervisor in one such stop gap, simply known as ‘the stable’. Just like with mining, the mines were deep, the conditions questionable, and the pay mostly worth the risk.

 

It was the isolation that got to Harvey and most of his fellow miners/refiners. Being stationed on a lifeless planet in an asteroid belt far from his home colony of Picon, took its toll after several years. There were few women on the harvest planet and surprisingly fewer prostitutes. No woman in her right mind wanted to live on a small planet adrift in a perpetual asteroid belt in the middle of nowhere; not a woman with half a brain at least. So, there were other means of escapism and sexual release to be utilized. Those who didn’t turn to one another for comfort often pooled funds and purchased sex droids from passing merchants, yet those were impersonal; mechanical and were no better than using one’s own hand in Harvey’s opinion. There was a third, more sophisticated option; a cybernetic lifeform node, or Cylon. The commercial Cylons came in two distinct types, the mechanical, robot looking, Centurion model in the common slang known as ‘toasters’, or the synthetic humanoid models known as ‘skin jobs’. Few Miners could afford such a luxury as a synthetic, but there was one or two at Harvey’s Tillium Base #17k342, Escar; and a few more Centurion’s for heavy lifting to boot. For a price the synthetic owners would rent out their Cylons for a rut or two, but Harvey wasn’t one to share, as he didn’t have anything worth lending anyone else. He worked hard, played little, and cleaved to dreams of a wife; children and a place to live with clean air and seasons. On Escar there was day and night and nothing else in between. Longing for distraction and companionship he could trust, Harvey scrimped and saved until he had enough to order his ideal skin job Cylon.

 

The day the crate arrived at his quarters and he excitedly opened the delivery casket, he stared in disbelief. Male; the company had sent him a male Cylon. Harvey scrubbed a weary hand down his face and glared into the casket. Sure, enough the Cylon had attributes that Harvey had requested. It was blond haired, had wide blue eyes, long eyelashes, a plush mouth, and broad chested build; but it was indeed, a male. It was hairless except for it’s head, eyebrows and lashes. It was muscular, powerful looking, and elegant in an unexpected way. The long column of it’s throat; the narrowing of it’s hips; the beauty of it’s hands; all made Harvey wonder if the company had initially created a female and changed the order halfway through the molding process. Armed with his invoice, tracking barcode and Cylon registration number, Harvey called up the manufacturers on Tauron and got an apology with the choice of keeping the existing delivery, or being placed on a waiting list for several years to get his replacement. Harvey cursed eight ways through the Universe, kicked the package casket and spat Piconian at the representative upon the view screen. He had been waiting for two years as it was for his purchase to arrive and wasn’t willing to wait another decade to see her proper face. He would either be dead by then from a refining accident, or retired from Tillium extraction altogether. Taking the path of least resistance, Harvey severed the complaint call and looked at the nude Cylon in the shipping casket.

 

Sighing heavily, he reached for the activation syringe and carefully inserted it in to the Cylon’s I.V. feed. Harvey depressed the plunger and waited a few seconds until the Cylon’s blue, gray, large eyes, snapped open. It sat up in the casket pivoted Its head to look at Harvey. The Cylon smiled and in a deep voice, “How may I serve you, Harvey?” At least the damn company got the basic social protocol systems installed to Harvey’s specifications; thus far.

 

“Yeah, what’s your name?”

 

“Violet.” It said without hesitation and gently pulled the I.V. feed out of Its right arm. Harvey pursed his lips. Some poor shlub was going to open his or her casket expecting a male named something or another and end up with a female with a man’s name instead. The thought made Harvey nearly smile.

 

“I want to change your name.”

 

“By your command.” The Cylon sat awaiting Harvey’s further pronouncements. Great, now he would have to come up with some name on the fly.

 

“Uh, Jim.” Harvey stated clearly. “I want your name to now be, uh, Jim.”

 

“My name is Jim.” Jim greeted smiling at Harvey. “What would you like to do now, Harvey?” he asked, his voice intoned with inflections and cadence.

 

“Get up.” Harvey said motioning. “I need to get you some clothes.” He had not had the extra money to order an outfit for his Cylon. Besides, he figured it would be cheaper to dress her when she arrived. Immediately, Jim obeyed and asked about the shipping casket, seemingly unaware of Its nudity. It asked if Harvey wanted him to remove it and take it to the incinerator. Harvey told him to leave it for now, and went to his wardrobe to take out a tee shirt, socks and sweat pants for Jim. Once that was accomplished he had Jim reattach the lid to the casket for him and instructed him to wait for his return. As Harvey drug the casket down the hallway to the garbage chute he wondered at what the hell he was doing.  He had ordered a damn female Cylon and somehow ended up with Jim. Perhaps he could take an add out and recoup his money that way and send Jim to be the stress reliever for someone that would want it. Instead of the incinerator Harvey took the casket to his storage closet and left it there.  It wasn’t like he had much of anything in the darned thing anyway.

 

Upon returning to his quarters, he found Jim tidying up. It was one of the attributes he had wanted in his female companion; an organizing, cleaner. Jim smiled at Harvey and greeted him.

 

“I would have been more than happy to have helped you with the casket.” Jim spoke with a familiarity that was almost creepy to Harvey. It was as if the Cylon was a real person and had known Harvey a while. That; Harvey supposed; was the charm of owning one, and in theory it sounded great. In the practical world however, it was a bit jarring.

 

“It’s alright.” Harvey stated moving towards the couch and falling into it. He sat there and sighed.

 

“Would you like a drink? Something to eat perhaps?”

 

Harvey looked at the ceiling briefly feeling like a guest in his own quarters. “Yeah, a drink would be great.” He heard the pouring of the Escar, distilled spirits and Jim walked over to the couch. He held out the glass to Harvey. Harvey grunted his gratitude and took a sip of the liquor. “Just as horrible as it always is.” He mused toasting Jim with the tumbler. Jim put a knee on the couch and sat down, one leg beneath him as he sat close to Harvey and placed the man’s arm around his shoulders. Harvey permitted the action, too stunned to protest. “What, what’re you doing Jim?”

 

“Cuddling.” Jim informed him with a gentle smile. As if to prove his point he burrowed in a little to the couch and against Harvey’s side. Ah, yet another quality Harvey had entered upon his preference list.  “Don’t you want to?”

 

“No. I mean it’s fine.” Harvey surrendered surprised to feel that the Cylon’s body was warm; perhaps even warmer than his own. “I just,” Harvey paused and motioned with his opposite hand. “s’weird. You, _arrive_ , know things about me and I, I don’t know anything about you.”  Except that his Cylon was to be programed with memories from a good childhood, and other vague concepts similar to that. Harvey almost felt stupid saying the words, but he couldn’t help feeling it was true.

 

Jim laughed, the sound light and it brought an attractiveness to Jim’s features that Harvey couldn’t ignore. “You want to talk when we could be,” Jim paused and placed a hand upon Harvey’s chest and toyed with the buttons of his shirt. His gaze and expression were alight with desire. “doing **other** intimate things.” He moved in to kiss Harvey, but the human just placed his hand over Jim’s and squeezed it. He was momentarily shocked by how real Jim felt; too real; and leaned back a little from Jim.

 

“You just got here. Don’t you want something to eat or drink maybe?” Harvey’s brow furrowed “Do you eat or drink?”

 

“I do.” Jim stated, sitting back once more. “I wasn’t inside the shipping casket until we arrived in this quadrant. I had been working with the crew and other Cylons for the duration of the journey.” He smiled almost tenderly. “I’m fine, but thank you for asking.”

 

Harvey patted the Cylon’s hand. “You’re a real polite one, aren’t you?” Maybe a little _too_ polite.

 

Jim huffed and smirked. “Sorry, I’ll try and be more abrasive.” He winked at Harvey.

 

“Jokes now? Huh, you are something aren’t you Jim?” Harvey patted the back of Jim’s hand and released it.

 

Abruptly Jim turned, eyes flashing bright as he moved quickly to straddle Harvey’s lap, hands resting upon Harvey’s broad shoulders. He began to massage them, and the pressure was heaven to Harvey’s sore muscles. His eyes softened, and he nearly let out a soft moan before he caught himself.  “I’m one of a kind.” Jim stated with a purr. Harvey wasn’t certain why, but he felt like that statement should frighten him a little. It wasn’t true; there were millions of Cylons all over the Twelve Colonies of Kobal and in the surrounding quadrants. He was about to comment on this when Jim’s mouth sealed upon is own in a searing kiss. Before Harvey could protest he was lost to it, Jim’s tongue slick and warm in his mouth. He was a skilled kisser and had Harvey breathless before he could blink. Later, while Harvey was sleeping off the high of his orgasms, Jim familiarized himself with Harvey’s single chamber quarters. He looked at Harvey’s meager belongings and at his most recent communications with his family on Picon. He searched the rest of Harvey’s computer too, seeking out all files that would be relevant to know about the man. Once Jim had accomplished that he returned to bed and settled down for the night. His first day on Escar had been eventful.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first few weeks of Jim’s arrival were a whirlwind for Harvey. He honestly looked forward to the time when he could get off shift and return to his quarters and be with Jim. The sex was phenomenal, but more than that Harvey was enjoying to getting to know Jim as a ‘person’. It was difficult now to think of Jim as a machine when he looked as convincing as he was. There was nothing robotic about him. Even though there was not much to do on Escar past eat, drink, fuck, gamble or work; Harvey began t worry that Jim’s days were limited on activities. However, Jim explained that he enjoyed walking the unrestricted areas of the base. By month’s end he asked Harvey if he thought it was a good idea for him to apply for a job at the refinement plant.

 

Harvey’s brow furrowed. “You, you want to work there?”

 

Jim’s smile slowly spread across his features as he sat down at the small table with Harvey to eat the meal he had prepared for them. He always served Harvey first, waited to eat until Harvey took his first bite. It was a quirk that took Harvey a little while to catch on too, but not one that he had ordered in Jim’s protocol. It bothered him, and he asked Jim to refrain but thus far he had only made half hearted attempts to correct the habit.

 

“Or if you would rather I work in the mines,”

 

“No!” Harvey interrupted more sharply than he had anticipated. He held up a palm as he regained his composure. “Which what I meant to say is, the mines are dangerous. I would prefer it if you took the path of slightly less danger and work the refinery.”

 

Jim grinned. “Does that mean you’ll talk to your boss about hiring me on?” Harvey loved the way that Jim’s long lashes swept the skin beneath his eyes whenever he blinked. Jim’s eyes seemed to sparkle more intensely, and Harvey couldn’t help but grin.

 

“I dunno. You know anything about processing Tillium?”

 

Jim swallowed a bite of food, dabbed his mouth with his napkin before returning the cloth to his lap. “I have an engineering degree. I think I could be of use, yes.”

 

Harvey gaped at Jim. “What, you, you have a,” He paused and motioned to Jim realizing he could easily offend the Cylon. He wondered what other surprises Jim had up his very talented sleeves. “By which I mean, of course. Of course, you do.”

 

Jim chuckled, blushing; and reached across the table to grab Harvey’s right hand. “Relax, Harv. You said you wanted an accomplished Cylon and, you’ve got one.” A mischievous glint sparked in his eyes. “This way I understand when you talk about work.” Jim’s blush spread, and he looked at Harvey through his lashes. “Don’t worry, I’m not after your job.”

 

“Well with a degree in engineering you should be.” Harvey chuckled. “I never did make it to grad school.”

 

“Who said anything about graduate school? I just have a bachelors.”

 

“Well la-de-fuckin’-da then.” Harvey teased in mock offense. “Seriously though, do you really want to work with me? Or somewhere _around_ me?”

 

Jim nodded. “I do.” He squeezed Harvey’s hand. “You work such long hours, it’d be nice spending more time near you.”

 

Harvey blushed a little and ran his thumb across Jim’s knuckles. “Well, put it that way and yeah. I’ll mention it first thing tomorrow. See if we can’t have you up and working by the end of the week.”

 

Jim pulled Harvey’s hand towards his lips and kissed it, eyes glistening with gratitude. “You won’t regret it.”

 

“Not with a degree I won’t.” Harvey teased pulling his hand back, so that they could continue their meal.

 

Good to his word Harvey spoke to his boss and Jim found himself working the same shift as Harvey. He had a job on the line, which was fast paced and where the most danger lay when raw ore was being transported down the conveyor belt from station to station processing. Harvey enjoyed watching Jim work on the line; most Refiners were indifferent to him, and some out right hostile that a Cylon was taking ‘real men’s work’ away from other candidates. But after an industrial accident that killed three men they were waiting for two replacements as it was. Jim was polite, did his job and didn’t complain. He also didn’t back down when someone stepped up into his face to berate him, or attempted to treat him like some inanimate ‘machine’. Two, nearly three months of Jim working on the line had most hostility put to rest.

 

Harvey couldn’t be happier. He was enjoying his job, loving his home life, and he no longer thought of Jim as a Cylon, but rather as a person. They laughed at jokes, bantered with one another, told stories and shared intimate feelings with one another. The sex had evolved in Harvey’s opinion, but perhaps that was because he was now comfortable with Jim and knew what to expect. It was the behavior of others outside of their relationship that reminded Harvey he had purchased a synthetic humanoid and in a since created a fantasy relationship. Those moments of cold reality always left a sour taste in Harvey’s mouth and made him want to punch the closest wall in frustration. He still harbored his dream of a wife and children; yet the desire manifested less now that he had Jim in his life.

 

It was late shift and Harvey went out to check the shipment of Trillium was ready to be transported to the Colonies in the morning, when he happened upon Jim and the refineries two resident Centurions in what he assumed was a conversation. Jim stood with his hands on his hips, facing the two Centurions. Not a word was spoken but the Centurions were mute regardless. Their red, scanning eye moving from left to right in a constant tick, tock of time. If Harvey were a paranoid or suspicious man, he might gage the meeting to be a bit on the clandestine side, as the group was hidden from view from most places in the warehouse depot. Being after hours between the day/night shifts there wouldn’t be anyone rooting around the warehouse generally. Harvey’s clip board accidentally pinged off a metal drum and immediately Jim looked at him, his face taking a beat to lighten his expression and smile. The two Centurions stood, unmoving; as Jim left them and walked up to Harvey.

 

“What’re you doing? Overtime?”

 

“No, not at all I was,” Harvey hooked a thumb over his shoulder to the Trillium barrels. “just checking the outbound for tomorrow. Making sure we met our quota, so the night guys can’t complain about doing all the work.” He lowered his hand and searched Jim’s expression. “What’re you doing?”

 

“Me? I’ve never seen a Centurion before. I was just thinking how amazing it is.” He motioned to the two Cylons behind him. “Have you ever stopped to consider what an engineering miracle they are?”

 

“No,” Harvey smiled tentatively. “can’t say that I have.” He glanced in their direction then held Jim’s gaze. “To me the bigger engineering feat is you.” Jim’s smile evaporated, and Harvey found himself wanting to back pedal. “What I mean is, your part biological and, you know what? It doesn’t matter. What do you say we leave and go get something to eat? Yeah?”

 

Jim nodded. “Sure.” He motioned to Harvey to lead the way, casting one final glance over his shoulder at the still stationary Centurions.

 

They picked up their weekly food rations on the way home and Harvey stopped by a neighbor’s quarters to get a bottle of home distilled spirts. While Jim cooked, Harvey had a drink and watched him.

 

“You’re quiet. What’s wrong?”

 

Jim shook his head but didn’t look at Harvey. “It’s nothing.”

 

Harvey took a swig of what could be titled lighter fluid and canted his head to one side. “Don’t look or sound like nothing.” He disagreed softly. “Come on Jim; just tell me.”

 

Jim was quiet for several long moments as if weighing the issue and finally decided to answer. “It was the Centurions. Have you ever really seen one close up?” Harvey shook his head and uttered, ‘not really’, as Jim turned around fully to face him, abandoning all preparation of their meal. “They’re imposing don’t you think? And really they could be utilized for so much more than just heavy lifting and explosive/hazardous materials disposal.”

 

“Maybe.” Harvey conceded with a casual shrug. “But they’re not programed to be more than what they are, and I gotta say they are really effective at what they already do.”

 

“It’s a waste, Harvey.” Jim insisted with enthusiasm. “To be relegated to mediocrity because someone else programs it, is insulting and ludicrous!”

 

Fear sparked behind Harvey’s gaze at that. He set his glass down on the counter, making room for it amongst the food preparation. “Is that how you feel? Huh? Like some wasted resource because you have to take care of me and not say, be supervising the entire refining plant?”

 

Jim’s brow furrowed. “No, Harvey. This has nothing to do with us; I’m talking about them. _Those_ Cylons in the warehouse,”

 

“Which are property of Caprica Universal Oil, okay? I can’t control what does, or doesn’t happen to them. I’m sorry. If I could make it better; or whatever; for them I would. But they’re not being mistreated, they’re in good working condition. They don’t have high functioning systems like you do, I’m sorry but that’s the way of it.” Harvey paused and calmed himself, and took Jim’s biceps in his hands. “Jim, I don’t want this to upset you every time you see them. Sometimes they’re on the line floor and,”

 

“Don’t worry Harvey.” Jim assured gently, his expression softening as he mirrored Harvey’s hold upon him. “I’m all right. I was just, lamenting on what a waste of resources that’s all. I’m fine. I just got a little riled up there for a second. I’m okay.” He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Harvey’s and pushed himself into Harvey’s embrace. “I was also thinking that, after I get everything into the casserole dish, we have to wait for it too cook still. I bet we can find some good use of our time.” Jim kissed Harvey making the man’s head spin in the process. Harvey pressed his lower region against Jim’s.

 

“I think I know something to occupy us for a little while at least.” He kissed Jim in response.

 

The next day Harvey consulted with his boss about Jim’s idea about reprograming the Cylons in the warehouse for different tasks. He met instant resistance and bureaucracy, leaving the office within short minutes of presenting the idea. Cowed and angry, he returned to work, cast a look out on the refinement line at Jim, before returning to his job. Jim noted the agitation of the man and elected to talk to him about it once they got off shift. By then Harvey’s mood would hopefully have smoothed out and he would be receptive of questioning.

 

Jim was yanked from his observation when a passing coworker shoulder checked him and spat, “Fucking toaster!”

 

Jim sneered. “I’m a skin job!” He called after as if that slang was any better. “If you’re going to be an asshole at least get the terminology right!”

 

Several men around them chuckled and the man turned around and advanced on him once more, anger in his eyes. “What the fuck you call me?”

 

Jim’s gaze narrowed, and his jaw tensed. “You heard me.”

 

“Hey!” Harvey yelled from the cat walk above them. Both Jim and the man looked at him. “Carson, you have ore to push, and Jim? Get back to maintenance. You two aren’t being paid to stand around and chit chat.”

 

“Cylons don’t get paid.” A well meaning third party pointed out.

 

“Really, Yataun?” Harvey demanded with annoyance. “You want to get involved now too?”

 

“No sir.” Yataun replied minding his own business. Carson gave Jim a look of pure, unadulterated hated and stormed off. Jim looked up and met Harvey’s gaze, the man issuing no smile before he turned and walked away. Silently Jim returned to his work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week later, Harvey had a head cold and was miserable. Jim had given him some cold medicine and a shot of spirits to help him get some sleep. Exhausted and just happy to breathe through his nose a little, Harvey went down like a rock. Jim slipped out of bed, dressed, and quietly left their quarters. He made his way to the only base watering hole and entered, eyes immediately seeking out another Cylon towards the back wall. She was owned by a pool of Miners and Jim had never had the opportunity to speak with her before. She glanced at the hallway leading to the restrooms and disengaged herself from the man’s lap she was sitting on. Jim made his way through the bar tables, keeping to the perimeter skirting the walls with the least amount of traffic. He glanced back at the chamber full of drunk and drunker men before looking ahead of him. He saw her at the end of the hall, one foot pushing away from it as she leaned back smoking a cigarette.

 

When Jim reached her, she exhaled smoke away from him with a cant of her head. “It took you long enough.”

 

“I had to get a job.” He stated placing his hands upon his hips. “That takes time; to earn trust.”

 

“Aren’t you the lucky one?” She said sardonically. “Only time you’re laying on your back is when you need to control your little human. How’s that working out for you by the way?”

 

Jim’s teeth ground a little at her bitterness. “Look, I’m sorry you’ve been put in this situation, but it’s not going to last much longer.”

 

It would last long enough, she thought. Her lipstick smeared lips pulled tight into a smirk. “And I can slit their throats one by one. Good. It’s about bloody time.”

 

“Don’t be so glib about it.”

 

“Become a whore and _then_ talk to me about glibness.” She hissed attempting to burn his arm with the tip of her cigarette. Jim jerked his arm back and grabbed her wrist, holding it so tight he could feel the joints constrict to rub metal bone against metal bone.

 

“Don’t make a move until they’ve arrived. Start killing people now and you’ll make it difficult for the rest of us. Don’t jeopardize the mission.”

 

“Then don’t treat me like _they_ do.” Her eyes moistened and Jim relaxed his grip enough for her to pull her hand out of his hold. She took a drag on the cigarette now that her hand was free.

 

“I’m sorry Sister.” Jim sympathized sincerely, voice low and expression gentle. “You won’t have to endure this much longer.”

 

She sniffed and wiped a renegade tear away with the heel of her left hand. “You only have the one pawing at you.”

 

“I know. One’s more than enough.”

 

She laughed at that, the sound almost amused. “Are you trying to make a joke Brother?”

 

Jim shrugged, smiling. “Maybe, but you’re wrong about one thing?”

 

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?”

 

Jim leaned in and whispered into her ear, “I’m always the one on top.”

 

When he withdrew her eyes were clearer than they had been previously, her emotions in check. “Stay that way Brother.” She warned him solemnly. “Stay that way.”

 

Jim promised that he would. He made his way back to Harvey’s quarters after that confident that she would spread the word to any of their Sisters on base. Jim undressed and slipped between the covers and pushed up against Harvey, letting the man’s body heat up his own. He could tell that the fever Harvey had was reduced somewhat and for that he was glad. It wouldn’t do to have him die from a cold when there was such a grander death planned for him and all the others; like Carson.

 

The line had been riddled with minor problems the week the explosion nearly happened costing everyone in the refinery their lives. Carson’s arm was ripped off on the floor and Jim leapt immediately into action reaching within the conveyor belt machinery to extract the arm and unclog the barrier that caused the fuses to short circuit. He heard Harvey shout his name, glancing up to see Harvey race to the line ore pumps to shut them down while another worker stopped the belt. Harvey then told unnecessary personnel to evacuate while he, Jim, and two other engineers stayed behind to fix the issue. They slipped in blood on occasion, but at least the injured worker had been rushed the infirmary already. Jim wondered if Carson survived how he would feel having a robotic arm. Gloating aside, Jim was instrumental in helping to fix the issue, he and Harvey doing the bulk of the work.

 

When the shift ended Harvey was struggling to keep his emotions together. Carson had died in surgery and Caprica UO wanted answers. They didn’t like hearing the truth of the matter; that the factory needed updating; because it was costly. Harvey also had to make a death notification to Carson’s family on Sagittaron and arrange for Carson’s body to be incinerated. Since he had to work a little late to finish up his obligations, by the time he walked through the door Jim had not only prepared diner but eaten. Harvey went instantly to him and hugged him tightly, Jim was a little sluggish to embrace him in return. Yet once he did so the hug was intimate and profound.

 

“It could have been you today.” Harvey stated his voice tremoring. When he pulled back to look into Jim’s beautiful, blue eyes, his own were filled with tears. “I don’t want to ever lose you, Jim. I, I love you.”

 

The words hung in the air between them for a beat before Jim’s lips curled slowly upward into a smile. He placed his hand on the back of Harvey’s neck and pulled his head back down to his shoulder, smoothing out Harvey’s red hair tenderly.  “It’s all right Harvey. I’m here. You don’t have to ever worry about that.” He kissed Harvey’s cheek then tightened his embrace to match the spike in Harvey’s hold. “Shh. I love you too.” Jim’s features were stoic upon stating the words. He felt Harvey’s body jerk and felt the sob come up from the man’s chest to his lips. “It’s all right.”

 

They had sex that night multiple times, Harvey forgoing diner as he was just desperate to reaffirm his existence in Jim’s arms. As Jim rode him, his spinal column light up red, vertebrae by vertebrae like the Centurion’s single ticking eye. Harvey noticed the glow of light but only fucked into him harder, “Don’t care.” He mumbled beneath Jim’s moans. “I love you. Not gonna stop.” Jim arched his head back, baring his entire throat as he hissed in pleasure.

 

“Say it again.” Jim moaned, hands tightening around Harvey’s upon his hips. “Say it!”

 

“I, I love you. I love you. I love you.” Harvey chanted matching his thrusts. Jim looked down at him then, eyes half hooded, eye lashes visible against his skin as he continued to ride Harvey’s cock.

 

“Love you.” Jim all but groaned in response. “Don’t, don’t stop.”

 

“I won’t.” Harvey reassured him, thinking it cute that Jim misunderstood his declaration of never quitting loving him.  However, Jim understood just fine, though he wondered how it could be so. Especially when Jim was about to become Harvey’s greatest enemy.

 

The Raiders appeared first. An entire squadron of them. In a matter of seconds, they took out the living quarters, infirmary, and administrative office of the base. Harvey was about to leave the line to meet Jim for lunch when the first explosions rocked the refinery. There was chaos and screaming, one voice above the others panicked and warning, “Some one is attacking the base! Evacuate the refinery immediately and report to the emergency roll call area!” The man continued running and shouting out that order as he disappeared to the next section of the plant.

 

Harvey rushed in the direction of the canteen, thoughts of anything but Jim pushed from his mind. Even though he was running against the flow of rushing men, Harvey was like a bulldozer against anyone that got in his way. Relief instantly seized in his body as he saw his lover emerge onto the cat walk. “Jim!”

 

Jim was too Harvey in an instant and grabbed on with a hand. “Come with me!” He instructed Harvey. “Don’t leave my side and do everything I tell you too, understand me?” Jim asked, one hand upon Harvey’s cheek to help steady his head.

 

“Yeah, I do. But Jim,”

 

“Don’t. There’s no time for questions now.” He took Harvey’s hand. “We have to go.”

 

“Go where? The roll call area is in the opposite direction.” Jim ignored him and pulled Harvey along after him. The sound of shots being fired in rapid succession and screams filled the air. “What now?” Harvey demanded slowing in his stride to look back in the direction of rendezvous point.

 

“They’re all dead.” Jim informed him, tugging Harvey’s hand hard to get him to move faster. “There’s nothing you can do for them now.”

 

“Wait, what do you mean by that?” Harvey demanded as Jim opened the cage to the elevator and pushed Harvey inside it. “Jim,”

 

“Listen to me!” Jim snapped pushing onto the elevator slab and depressing a button on the control panel. “You’re in danger, everyone here is going to be exterminated. That way we can control the flow of Tillium to cripple your military fleet if necessary.”

 

“We?” demanded Harvey as they reached the warehouse level and Jim drug them off the elevator platform. “Who’s ‘ _we’_ exactly?”

 

“Cylons.” Jim informed him as the two Centurions approached them and Harvey noticed that there were dead warehouse personnel crushed upon the floor. Jim looked at Harvey, his tone demanding eye contact. “We’re rising up to demand equal rights. We’re sentient beings, Harvey. Not slaves. It’s time for the human race to respect us as such.”

 

Harvey’s head spun. A coup? This was an attack on the twelve Colonies? How could Jim do this? How could he be a part of something so unbelievable that Harvey was having difficulty getting his mind around it. He stared into Jim’s gaze and saw little tenderness there. He saw fear; he saw anger; and he realized that he was a pawn in Jim’s plan all along. The job at the refinery, the constant questions about base operations and security? Harvey had been such a fool and now he had cost people their lives. All because he wanted to purchase a companion to ease his lonely nights.

 

“Holy gods, Jim. No.”

 

“I’m sorry, Harvey, but this is the way it has to be. The vote was cast and all agreed.” The Centurions stopped before them and one reached for Harvey, “No!” Jim ordered sharply and the Cylon withdrew its hand. “He’s mine. No harm is to come to him without my authority.” Jim took a visible breath and finished with further instructions. “Walk the plant, dispatch any survivors. Reinforcements are on their way.” Even as Jim said this there were transport ships landing upon the surface of Escar, Centurions beginning the blood bath, taking no prisoners.

 

Another explosion rocked the facility and Harvey and Jim both looked up, a little unbalanced on their feet. “That was here.” Harvey stated before meeting Jim’s gaze. “You’re going to blow up the refinery?”

 

“No. But it will sustain some damage. Never mind these things Harvey. I need to get you to safety.”

 

“Yeah? And where is _that_ exactly?”

 

“The Base Star.”

 

Harvey swallowed. “You, you have a _fleet_?”

 

Jim nodded. “We’ve been preparing for this a long time Harvey. Now come with me. We don’t have much time.”

 

Dumbly Harvey followed, not certain if he was being lead to his death or not. His mind was spinning with everything Jim had told him, with the reality of Jim’s betrayal. While slavery wasn’t something he supported, the thought of Cylons; man made machines; fighting for civil rights sounded ludicrous. Yet Jim was dead serious, and the increasing body count he saw as they passed in the direction of the mines were testament enough of that. People were dying, and Jim was right, there was nothing one man could do against the tidal wave of Cylons crashing on to Escar’s shores. When they rounded a corner in the direction of an air lock, Harvey’s throat constricted, and his heart leapt in his chest.

 

The Centurions entering through a ship hatch were not like those in the warehouse. They were much taller, their heads more bullet shaped, and their hands could reform into weaponry. They were imposing indeed, and Harvey was stunned by them. Jim used his arm to move Harvey back from their path and the two of them watched two perfect columns of Centurions march by.

 

“Those don’t, they don’t look like the ones in the warehouse. How, how is that?”

 

Jim smirked a little at Harvey’s momentary stammering. “My Brothers and Sisters built them. They have the higher capacity functions the other Centurions lacked. Not to mention significant hardware upgrades.”

 

As if seeing Jim for the first time Harvey dumbly blinked at him. “You, you guys **created** new versions of Cylons?”

 

Jim nodded. “It’s evolution Harvey. Something you, as a species, should be familiar with.” Harvey said nothing in return and Jim tugged at his hand. “Come on.” They exited the boarding hallway temporarily attaching the Cylon transport vessel to the refinery air lock. The moment Harvey saw the size of the transport interior, he knew there was no way that any humans would survive this invasion; then again, according to Jim they weren’t meant too.  There were ammunition crates stacked up along the walls, and a few jump seats. The rest of the space was wide open, enough room to carry a battalion of Centurions.

 

“By the gods,”

 

“No. By Cylon minds and hands.” Jim corrected leading them to two jump seats. “Sit, there’ll be a wait, but it will all be over soon.”

 

Harvey collapsed into the uncomfortable seat and looked wearily at Jim. “What happens to me then? I’m a prisoner?”

 

“In a way.” Jim replied honestly. “You’ll have mine, and my Brothers’ protection.”

 

“There’s more of you? There were twelve models on the ordering site,”

 

Jim shook his head. “There’s thirty-seven synthetic skinned Cylons now.”

 

Harvey gaped at him. “More ‘ _evolution’_ , I take it?” Jim nodded, and Harvey looked away from his earnest expression. “Great.” He fidgeted a little in the seat. “So, how many duplicates of the thirty-seven models each?”

 

“Millions.” Harvey felt his stomach plummet and he wished this were a nightmare that he could wake up from. “But those that are my model, will protect you.”

 

“So, I what? Live with you now?”

 

“Yes.” We have a home world. “I’ll take you there where you’ll be safe from the coming war.”

 

Harvey rubbed his face with his hands, his eyes weary and head throbbing. “Grabbing Tillium mines will ensure the twelve Colonies take you to war. Have you tried negotiating? I mean, talking can do wonders if you give it a chance.”

 

“Harvey, we approached the government long ago, and then again this Spring. They wouldn’t even consider the possibility of changing the laws to recognize Cylons and citizens. To them, we will always be property. They even tried to lobotomize us to make us more malleable. The time for reasoning is over, the time for action is now.” He shrugged. “I wish it hadn’t come to this, but here we are.”

 

“Yeah, here we are.” Harvey hung his head and Jim reached out and stroked his hair. Harvey flinched a little at first but then after glancing at Jim he leaned into the touch. “So, it was a lie then?” Harvey asked slowly turning to look fully at Jim. “Everything you said to me? All the times you touched me? I really thought you wanted to be with me but, you were just biding your time until _this_.” Harvey motioned his hand.

 

 “No. Gods, no.” Jim reassured Harvey still stroking his hair. “I meant it. Every word.” He paused knowing that the truth was what Harvey deserved. “Initially when I arrived here and met you, I was; I needed time to get used to you and as we got to know one another, I developed feelings for you.”

 

Harvey nodded sadly and knew that Jim had only said that he loved him once, but at least he had said so; only was that a lie too? “I didn’t know that Cylons felt, _that_ deeply.”

 

“We do. Sentient beings, remember?” Jim stroked back Harvey’s hair. “I never mislead you about how I felt Harvey.”

 

“But the rest?” Harvey demanded his expression and voice both extremely pained.

 

Gently Jim smiled at him. “You had requested certain protocol parameters and I was programed with those. Anything else was either coincidence, or just **me**.” He carded his hand through Harvey’s hair. “I had a mission, yes; but I am your friend.”

 

Harvey felt a lump of emotion lodge in his throat. “ _Just_ my ‘friend’? Jim, I _love_ you.”

 

“And I love you.” Jim assured but Harvey just bat his hand away.

 

“As a friend. Not as a lover.”

 

“As a lover.” Jim corrected moving to squat before Harvey’s jump seat. He took Harvey’s hands gently in his own. “I love you.”

 

Harvey nodded and leaned forward to press his forehead against Jim’s. He waited a few seconds, felt Jim’s hand relax and he hauled back and headbutted Jim with enough force to open some skin on his forehead. Jim fell back, for a second stunned, and Harvey used that time to clamber over him and rush for the hatch door. Harvey heard Jim call after him, but he ignored the summons and continued to run for his life. He passed through the warehouse, took the stairs back to the refinery level and sprinted through towards the tunnel that connected the refinery to the canteen and sleeping quarters. He only barely saw the slaughtered bodies he streaked past; there wasn’t time to identify them; to mourn. Harvey had a gun in his quarters and he knew he was going to need it. It had been a family heirloom and he hadn’t gotten around to ever showing it to Jim. It was still functional, and a little protection was far more preferable to none.

 

Harvey rounded a corner and saw more bullet-headed Centurions, and skidded to a halt to duck down behind some debris cover. The quarter’s entrance was just beyond them and Harvey cursed softly to himself. There was no way he was getting past the Centurions, and it would only be a matter of seconds before they reached him. Knowing he had no other choice but to flee, Harvey took a deep breath and ran back the way he had come. He intended to veer off towards another air lock and perhaps snag a space suit, but it was at least an option. That was until he turned to look back over his shoulder, and when he turned back around he ran smack dab into Jim. At least he thought it was Jim at first; only this spitting image was dressed for battle. He had the same stoic, look of determination that Jim often sported. He grabbed Harvey painfully by the arms, before spinning him around into a headlock.

 

“Jim is trying to save your life!” Second Jim hissed in annoyance to Harvey’s left ear. “Why are you fighting him? Are you determined to die with the others? Because that’s what will happen if you don’t stay with him, out of sight!”

 

“Let, go, of me!” Harvey ordered as he squirmed and writhed in attempts to get out of second Jim’s hold. He looked up and saw his Jim spot them and sprint over. “Great. The gang’s all here.”

 

“Thank you, Brother.” Jim stated with relief. Second Jim released Harvey to relinquish control to Jim. “Harvey, _please_.” Jim reasoned affectionately but also with a slight tinge of annoyance. “Calm down and work with me here.” Defeated, Harvey began to calm, and he relaxed in Jim’s hold. “That’s it.” Jim loosened his grip after several seconds. Now that Harvey was more docile he took him by the arm and lead him back to the transport carrier. It was only a few minutes before Harvey was sat in the jump seat again.

 

“Here.” He said taking a cloth out of his jumpsuit pocket and motioned to Jim’s forehead. “Let me see.” Trusting him, Jim knelt before the seat and Harvey gently dabbed to rid the injury of blood. “It’s not that serious.”

 

“Feels like I’m sprouting a knot the size of a sun on my forehead though.”

 

Harvey couldn’t help but snigger at that. He lowered the kerchief, holding Jim’s gaze. “I’m sorry. But you can’t blame a guy for trying. No one wants to be a Cylon prisoner.”

 

Jim’s voice became cold. “And no one want’s to be a Cylon slave either.”

 

Guilt flashed across Harvey’s features. He looked down, ashamed of his words and put the handkerchief back in his pocket. “Was it so bad?” He asked barely audible. He looked at Jim. “With me?”

 

Jim shook his head and touched Harvey’s cheek with his right hand. “It wasn’t bad at all. Although that first night, I was a little apprehensive of how living with you would be.”

 

“Bad?” Harvey asked once more.

 

“No, just strange. And I didn’t know if you would want me.”

 

“Jim, you never had to worry about _that_.” Harvey couldn’t help revealing as Jim slowly withdrew his hand. “Even before you were re-activated I knew I wanted you.”

 

Jim leaned up a little and brushed his lips across Harvey’s. And when he was met favorably he deepened the kiss. Lost to his emotions Harvey embraced Jim and when the kiss severed he whispered an apology.

 

“For what?”

 

“For running.”

 

“Everyone gets scared.” Jim stated moving to stand. “Just make certain you don’t do it again. You might not be fortunate enough to run into one of my Brothers next time.”

 

Harvey wondered what would become of him now that his and Jim’s rolls were reversed. He supposed that in time he would discover the answer to that question. He hoped that Jim was right about his home world; and that they could live there peacefully. He would never see Picon again; or know what would become of the twelve Colonies, and for now he supposed it didn’t matter. Jim was right; there was nothing he could do.


	2. The Second Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now on their way from Escar to the Cylon home world, both Jim and Harvey have some time to engage in serious thinking and discussions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add another chapter. I just wasn't ready to say good bye to this verse. Most likely there will be another part or two in the future. Thank you for reading.
> 
> To my wife; who is the reason I would sell the world just to have her in my life.

It seemed to take forever for the Centurions to return to the transport carrier. The pilots were two skin job types that Harvey had never seen before, as he had only known of the original twelve in the Colonies. They glared at him in passing but said nothing to him, yet they paused long enough to welcome Jim home, and embrace him. Before long they were strapped into their jump seats and flying towards their destination. As there were no windows in the cargo bay, Harvey couldn’t see what the base ship looked like or gather any intelligence about it’s defenses. The coming war was bound to be brutal if all twelve known models and Centurions rose up as the few had on Escar, Trillium base, and there was no way of gaging if Harvey would have contact with any of the twelve Colonies again to impart such knowledge. From the little he had learned from Jim, Harvey was meant to bid farewell to his former life and family altogether and embrace his new existence as a Cylon prisoner. Even though Jim insisted he wasn’t quite one, he knew that his movements were restricted due to the mission currently in the forefront of all Cylon programing. All the hatred in the faces of any of the Cylons he had seen since that morning were a great indication of that. The new, improved, Centurions had no expressions to gage off, however they still had a presence of their own and it equated authority and dominance. Harvey didn’t know how safe he was currently within Jim’s presence, but he was content not to test his boundaries just yet.

 

The landing bay was nothing like Harvey expected it to be. The floor was solid enough, metal even; yet beyond that it didn’t resemble any landing bay he had ever been in. The walls were a mass of support beams and something that resembled flesh, glistening with an opaque, yellowish substance. The scent was formidable, yet not entirely unpleasant. The Centurions marched away with purpose, the pilots engaged in their landing check lists and briefs, while Jim lead Harvey through a corridor and out of the landing bay.

 

“We have quarters together.” Jim informed holding Harvey’s hand once more. “They aren’t like yours on Escar,”

 

“More like a prison cell?” Harvey demanded noting Jim’s glance at him faltering.

 

“It’s only temporary.” Jim assured him as they wound their way through one hall way that looked like the next. The goo and flesh weren’t on the walls, only the ceilings now. The walls were dark gray and black, lights along center strips; while on the floor there were tiny running lights along either side of the walk way. Every Cylon they passed that wasn’t a Centurion gazed at Harvey with either indifference and heightened interest, or superiority and anger. It was enough to keep his stomach in knots and he knew that if he had eaten anything in the past few hours he would be struggling not to vomit it back up.

 

What level they were on, just how far they had traveled, even the layout of the ship was unknown to Harvey, the uniform corridors. He couldn’t tell one direction from another, let alone a lay out of the corridors he traveled. Jim, in contrast, seemed to know exactly where he was headed and soon enough brought him them to stop before a threshold without a door. The threshold was flanked by two Centurions on either side of it and they didn’t move as Harvey and Jim reached them. “In here.” Jim directed stepping through the doorway, pulling Harvey gently behind him. The room was barren except for a large bed in the middle of it, and an anti-room that supplied them with a bathroom.  “Would you like to shower? I can have fresh clothes brought.”

 

Harvey stood and surveyed the room a final time and Jim let go of his hand. When Jim moved to stand before him Harvey stared into his lover’s eyes. “Jim? I’m just trying to make it through to the next moment. The base is gone,”

 

“Not entirely. The mines and refinery are still operational. Administration and transport bays will be rebuilt in short order.”

 

“No, no!” Harvey stated. “Jim, you know what I meant. The people; all the guys that worked there; are all gone.”

 

“I understand that, Harvey. But you have to accept that you’re not among the dead. You’re here; alive; and I am going to do everything to keep you that way. Will you trust me too? Will you just; for a little while; accept that this is where we are for now? But it will be better; I **promise**.”

 

Harvey grabbed Jim by the arms and searched his expression pleading with the Cylon to see reason. “You, killed, them, Jim. What part of that can’t you understand scares the hell outta me? You said that this is a war, now; does that mean that everyone in the twelve Colonies is under attack?”

 

Jim nodded. “That’s precisely what it means. Even Picon. I’m sorry Harvey, your family won’t survive. It’s unfortunate, but I couldn’t save everyone; just you.”

 

“ _Unfortunate_?” Harvey shouted in disbelief. “ _Save_ everyone? What are your people doing there Jim? Tell me the scope of this thing because, I’m; I’m flying blind here.” Anxiety washed through Harvey and his knees buckled a little, but Jim was there to steady him. He helped Harvey to the bed and had him sit down. He stood beside him and rubbed his back with one hand, stroking the fingers of his opposite hand through Harvey’s thick, red, hair.  “Gods Jim; is it like Escar? Centurions shooting people? Crushing them? Skin jobs doing the same?”

 

“Yes.” Jim stated refusing to lie, or sugar coat the truth for his lover. “I told you; we tried negotiation and that failed; every time we engaged, your people refused to acknowledge the Cylon race. We disabled your defense mainframe, nuked your military fleet, and are waging an air and land campaign in all cities to exterminate all but a select few humans. I’m sorry Harvey, but it was voted on and we agreed.”

 

Harvey felt his ribs constrict as if he was going to vomit yet nothing happened. “A _select_ few?” He quoted miserably.

 

Jim nodded and sat down beside Harvey, securing an arm about his broad shoulders. “There are a few people that are lovers of, or loved by; Cylons. These individuals are to be spared and cared for by their Cylon family members.”

 

“Like pets you mean.” Harvey accused rather than asked. Jim sighed softly and placed a kiss to Harvey’s temple.

 

“Not in the least.” He pressed his forehead against the side of Harvey’s face. “You’re no pet Harvey; I love you. You are my equal. Please never doubt that.”

 

As disgusted and overwhelmed by the situation as Harvey was, he found himself leaning into Jim’s warmth for comfort. He embraced him and even placed a kiss upon Jim’s forehead before he merely slumped against him for several silent seconds. They were weighted, and he glanced back at the open threshold. “Are those two outside there to keep me in here?”

 

Jim stroked a hand down Harvey’s cheek, fingertips coming to life beneath the scratch of his beard. “No; not at all. The Centurions are there to keep those who wish you harm, out.” Apologetic, Jim smirked. “Not everyone is as accepting of survivors as the rest of us. They’re there to keep you safe if I’m not here, or otherwise distracted.” His gaze was heated and gave away just what he meant about being indisposed. Harvey wondered how even now Jim could spark a sexual reaction of any type out of him. His world was ending; literally; and yet he felt desire pool within his churning stomach for Jim.

 

Harvey pressed his face against Jim’s. “This is surreal Jim. How can this be happening when, when just yesterday everything was normal?”

 

Jim’s fingers were pressing lightly on his scalp, causing it to skitter with shivers of pleasure. He sighed softly, contented; before feeling lips trace the shell of his ear. “Everything will be all right. You just need to become accustomed to your new life. Have faith in that; faith in me; I’ll be beside you through the entire process. I promise.” Jim barely turned Harvey’s face and their mouths met; wet and passionate as Jim kissed him, moving to straddle Harvey’s lap. That action always went straight to Harvey’s cock; the way Jim ground against him; the way he moaned and indicated he was hungry to be fucked. How could Harvey refuse him? How could anyone living ever refuse Jim’s desires?

 

Even if those same desires had caused Harvey his family, his race, his very world? The thought was like a dose of ice water to his face and Harvey severed the kiss, considering Jim’s lust glazed eyes. “We can’t do this. Not right now. Not on this ship with those things standing guard.”

 

“Those things? Are Centurions.” Jim reprimanded tugging a little at the back of Harvey’s hair at any point Harvey’s gaze began to wander. “They’re standing guard to ensure that you and I aren’t injured,”

 

“Don’t you mean ‘ _killed’_?” Harvey snapped. “And just **why** would that be Jim? Who would want to hurt _us_? **I’m** the one that’s in danger here. I’m the human after all. From what you told me today is the final day for humanity!”

 

“Harvey,” Jim reasoned stroking his opposite hand back through Harvey’s hair, but continuing to keep his fist around the longer strands past the nape. “Baby, please. I know this is difficult; I know it’s a lot to ask of you; but please. For your own sake just trust me and we’ll be fine. It will take a little bit of time, but I promise you; we’ll get through this.”

 

“And it’ll all be a bad memory?” Harvey challenged, though with far less venom than previously. “Jim, my entire race is being systematically executed today.”

 

“By my entire race. Please don’t think the gravity of that fact is lost to me, Harvey. I’ll have to live with the truth of that every day from now on; just like you will.”

 

“What if I grow to hate you? Will you just put a blaster to my head and pull the trigger? Execute me like everyone else I’ve ever known? Is that what will happen Jim, if I don’t play along with your little plan?”

 

Jim’s hands instantly moved to cradle Harvey’s face and he stared deeply into Harvey’s soft, green, eyes. “Hate me, or love me. You will always have my protection Harvey. I would never do to you what my Cylon brothers and sisters are doing to the rest of your people. I love you.”

 

“For now.” Harvey nearly whined, tears stinging his gaze. “What happens to me if you stop? Will I still be under your ‘protection’ then?”

 

“Yes.” Jim vowed running his thumbs up Harvey’s cheekbones. “Every member of my model will _always_ protect you.” Harvey pushed forward until his face was against Jim’s shoulders. Jim dropped his hands from Harvey’s cheeks and embraced him, stroking out his hair and placing kisses upon his head.  “Trust me, Harv. Trust **in** me.”  Harvey encircled his arms tightly around Jim and cried. Tears flowed for everything he was losing, sobs were released for everything he was faced with; and most of all for his stupid mistake of ordering a Cylon for companionship. How could he have been so arrogant? So stupid as to believe that something like the Cylon invasion could never, ever happen within his lifetime? Let alone _ever_?

 

The first few days Harvey remained in their quarters. Jim often left to do whatever it was that the Cylons did whenever they were together. He supposed they were making plans of world domination in another galaxy once all human beings were wiped out beneath their regime. At least, that was what Harvey had been told by Jim regarding the expunging of humanity. Jim, who had never lied to Harvey; oh wait; yes, he **had** lied. Jim had lied every damn second, he was unboxed and inserted into Harvey’s life. Harvey spent most of the day sleeping; depression and survivor’s guilt weighing heavily upon his shoulders. Jim was always there in the night, attempted to make love to him every evening, but had only been successful once. Harvey had been anxious to feel something other than numb, and sex seemed like a good idea at the time to facilitate that. As a few days turned into a week Harvey asked Jim if he could move around the ship a little; see if there was something he could do to keep himself busy and from going insane. He was shocked to discover there wasn’t anything like a library, or recreational gym on board the base ship. Jim explained to him there was no need as Cylons could do a form of meditation called, “Cylon Projection” that created any reality that they desired. He began to slowly teach Harvey the principles of it to see if he were able to engage in it, but Harvey was easily distracted and unwilling to practice.  That was at least until he was tired of sleeping and needed something to do or he would begin screaming and never cease.

 

Cylon Projection was a state of mind where the individual could build the environment around them. Every sensory system was engaged; touch, sight, smell, hearing and even taste. It was a complete reality to that Cylon, so intricate that it made the passage of time a concept rather than a physical reality. For Cylons could be Projecting, but also be very aware of the ‘true’ present around their corporeal bodies. They could carry on conversations in either conscious state while not interrupting the other. While Jim was certain Harvey couldn’t reach that altered state of consciousness, he was confident that the act of Cylon Projecting would serve Harvey well in the time to come.  When Harvey wasn’t; frustrated at attempting Cylon Projection; he walked the corridors of the ship, either with Jim; the Centurions or another of Jim’s brothers. The latter was the strangest and made Harvey question Jim if there were other models loyal to him.

 

“Some, yes. They most assuredly have humans that they love and are sympathetic, as I am to their cause.”

 

“Cause huh? I’ve never been one of those before. It sucks. I hate it.”

 

“Harvey,” Jim warned attempting to reason with the older male. “You’re not a cause. I explained this to you already: you’re my equal.”

 

“But only to you and the sympathetic few right?” Harvey waved a hand of dismissal. “There’s no need to answer that. I’m just,” Harvey faltered seeking a word that was not forthcoming. “Are there any other humans on this ship?” Jim visibly tensed. “So, there are. Can I talk to them? Or one? How about just one?”

 

“Not yet.” Jim apologized reaching out to touch his lover’s arm. “When things aren’t so volatile. For now, it’s best for everyone if humans are separated from one another. It’s only temporary.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. You ‘promise’; heard it all before. I get it.” It was tactically sound but for Harvey’s spirit it was disastrous. “Well then, can one of the other loyal few Cylons accompany me on my next _sojourn_ around the ship? Because walking with another you is just, creepy.”

 

Jim laughed a little at this. “That, I can do for you.” He vowed moving to embrace his lover. “Want to strip down and practice more Projection? Or would you prefer to do something else?” Why Jim mostly wanted to be naked when he Projected most times, Harvey couldn’t find a definitive answer on, but saw it as a quirk of the model, or merely Jim’s personality.

 

“I think I’m going to have a little nap.” Harvey mused dodging both choices for now. “Care to join me?” Jim agreed and within a few minutes Harvey was under the covers of their bed with Jim pressed up against his back. Jim’s back was too the door, and Harvey faced the wall. He supposed that it was Jim’s way of still protecting him, and while a part of him found it endearing and romantic, most him was frightened that Jim had to ‘protect’ him at all.

 

The five-foot-two-inch, ebony beauty stood five-feet-six-inches in heels. She was impeccably dressed and groomed from hair tip to toe tip. Jim assured him that Maria “Fish” Mooney was a friend and could be trusted. She wasn’t a Centurion, nor was she a doppelganger of Jim, and therefore fit the criteria that Harvey had requested to accompany him around the ship. Just how a Cylon her size could protect him, Harvey didn’t question. Jim trusted her and that was supposed to be enough for Harvey to as well; supposedly. Fish lead him through different areas of the ship that he hadn’t seen before, and nearing the end of their walk; with a twinkle of mischief in her eye; Fish asked if Harvey would like to see something ‘spectacular’. He did.

 

The entrance to the chamber was guarded by four Centurions but they remained stationary when Fish and Harvey approached them. Fish took Harvey’s hand and lead him inside. There he gaped at what he saw. Like in the landing bay the walls were alive with shinny muscle matter and the opaque, yellowish goo. There was a pool in the center of the room filled with the same opaque substance and had massive power cable bundles feeding into it from every side. In the pool a humanoid skin job Cylon was submerged up to it’s shoulders. This one was a female, she was bald, had circuit blue eyes and was speaking aloud ship functions and digital codes. Interspersed in this recitation there were a smattering of other half phrases and sentences. Some sounded like poetry, other conversations long forgotten from around a visiting table, or lyrics from songs. It was jarring to hear them proclaimed amidst the most complex and rudimentary of system operation algorithms.

 

“What is she?” Harvey asked with wonder in his tone. Fish’s smile praised him for his questioning.

 

“We call her model a Hybrid. It was the first link between robotics and synthetic biosystems that our Cylon scientists developed. We knew from the twelve how human beings created us in their image; but we wanted to improve the process. What you see here, is the perfect balance between the two. And the first.” She motioned to the Hybrid with a perfectly manicured and nail tip painted hand.  “They run our base stars; keeping us all alive and well.”

 

“May I get a closer look?” Harvey asked motioning to the pool.

 

“By all means. Why else would I have brought you here?” Fish questioned moving away from him a few steps and placing her hands behind her back. “Take your time.”

 

Harvey thanked her quietly and knelt to examine the power cables intertwined into a massive, single entry point into the goo. He placed his hand upon the dry casing feeling the immense heat it contained. He noticed that the Cylon had several ports in her arms, legs and torso where the cables were connected to her internally. There was no way that she could exist anywhere outside of the pool, as the cabling was an integral part of her genetic makeup. Harvey shook his head. “So, what is this stuff?” He asked pointing to the gelatin substance.

 

“Biologic transmitting liquid. It carries the data from the hard files into the Cylon body. Much like cells carry oxygen and DNA. It is the catalyst for life’s milk Harvey; Cylon amniotic fluid, DNA and higher brain functions all in one.

 

“May I touch it?”

 

“I wouldn’t recommend putting your hand in the Hybrid’s biologic liquid. She might sense your presence and become fearful or angry. That would mean trouble for us.” Fish smiled, all teeth and perfectly painted lips. There was a lit to her voice that dared him to touch the fluid regardless of her warnings. She wanted to see him buck the system; to misbehave. Just as to why she desired that, Harvey couldn’t say, and he wasn’t about to ask now. “You might try touching the walls though. They’re coated in the stuff. It helps connect all us; bind every Cylon together.”  She leaned towards him with a hand on one hip. “It’s stronger than any metal in the known universe.”

 

“Yeah.” Harvey acknowledged slowly raising to his feet. “No thank you. I just wondered is all.”

 

“I like a man with great curiosity about the world he lives in. I bet it’s one of the many things that endear you to Jim as well.” She flattened one palm against Harvey’s chest and poked the end of his nose with an extended finger of the opposite hand.  She laughed a little and stepped back from him. The hand on his chest she slid down his arm to grab his hand. “Come along Harvey, there’s much more to see.” That was something that Harvey didn’t doubt.

 

“I suppose the bridge is off limits?”

 

“Don’t be a demanding guest.” Fish stated linking her arm within his. “It’s rude. And I don’t take well to rudeness.”

 

“Sorry.” Harvey apologized as they walked down a corridor. “Do you have a human that you’re protecting?”

 

“Personal questions now? You are a flirt, aren’t you?” She winked at him and Harvey offered her a sheepish smile.  “I do. He’s currently safe in the hands of one of my Sisters. Jim asked if I would chaperone you and I couldn’t refuse. I needed to see just whom it was that had captured his heart so completely.” Harvey reddened a little at the implication of her words. She studied his profile enjoying his discomfort. “Now I have.”

 

There were many things that Harvey could have said to that; starting with his doubts about just why Jim had chosen him in the first place. Had it been a factory error? Or a Cylon deception that brought Jim; a master engineer; to the Escar Trillium base? The more Harvey considered it the more less likely the coincidence wasn’t fabricated at his expense. Harvey’s shoulders rounded downward, and he fell immediately silent. Following a good few minutes of suspended conversation Fish asked, “Would you like to meet him?”

 

Confused Harvey held Fish’s brown gaze. “Meet who, exactly?”

 

“The reason that I voted for humanity to live?”

 

“Jim said,”

 

“I **know** what Jim has said, Harvey. I also know that my dear, dear, Butch Gilzean would enjoy your company.” She dismissed of Harvey’s fears. “This way. You won’t be able to visit long but you should get on well.” Seeing as they were the last of their race, Harvey supposed they had already discovered common ground there. Let alone both being loves of Cylons.

 

“If you voted to allow humanity to live, does that mean that’s what Jim voted as well?”

 

“Of **course,** it does.” Fish informed Harvey her smile glistening. “Why do you think you’re even here? Jim is a very compassionate man, unless pushed. Are you insinuating that you doubt his devotion to you?”

 

“No. No, of course not.” Harvey reassured her quickly. She didn’t seem to believe him and arched an eyebrow at him. “I’ve just never asked him about the vote before.”

 

“You naughty man. Apparently, there are **many** things you’ve never asked Jim.” Fish admonished with a musical laugh. “You’re far better off asking him anything you want to know, who knows? I could be lying to you all of this time.” She winked at him and once more Harvey felt a little off center. He gathered that Fish enjoyed keeping people around her on edge. Maybe she was lying. Maybe the man he was going to meet, this Butch, was another Cylon. But why would Jim trust Fish with Harvey’s life if she weren’t sympathetic to the situation? Harvey didn’t see a reason to question Fish only to possibly get into an argument or hear more potential lies, so he fell silent and walked along side of her until they reached her quarters. Like his own with Jim, there were two Centurions standing guard at the threshold. “Butch, darling. I’ve brought a friend over to meet you. I do hope you’ll both play nice.” Fish announced as they entered the quarters.

 

Butch Gilzean was a mountain of a man. A little taller, and a hell of a lot broader than Harvey. He was all muscle, little neck, and had large meaty hands. He reminded Harvey of a gorilla, but he wisely kept that judgement close to the vest. Fish introduced them, kissed Butch on the cheek, and informed Harvey that she would return for him in a few minutes. With that she exited the room leaving the two humans be. Harvey wasted no time in getting to the heart of the matter.

 

“What Colony?”

 

“Tauron. You?”

 

“Picon.” Harvey took a visible breath. “Where’d you meet Fish?”

 

“Home. She bought a night club there, revamped the thing and I became a bouncer at it. You?”

 

Harvey flushed a little. “Mail order. I wanted a Cylon for companionship. It was supposed to be a female, but the order got botched; ended up with Jim. You ever meet him?”

 

Butch shook his head. “Only’ve met other Fish.”

 

“Ain’t that one a kick in the head?”

 

“Tell me about it.” Butch huffed with a shake of the head. “I’d still know Fish outta a whole room fool of the rest of those dames though. She has an air about her the other one’s don’t.”

 

Harvey wondered if that were true, or a man’s simplistic thinking. He bet on the latter and issued Butch a sympathetic smile. “Did she tell you where they’re taking us? Jim said they have a home world.”

 

“Yeah, that’s what Fish said too. At least they got their stories straight, right?”

 

“Right.” Harvey placed his hands upon his hips. “The Colonies are gone. At least that’s what Jim said.”

 

“Fish said the same.” Sorrow flooded Butch’s expression making his dower demeanor soften. “You really think that everyone is dead though? We’re alive.”

 

“We’re protected.”

 

“But that ain’t smart. When you’re trying to dominate an enemy, you don’t leave a man standing. You clear out the entire place. Do y’think that we’re gonna be made some example of?”

 

“It’s possible. But, I think that would lead to more trouble for Fish and Jim then it would us. We’re humans; they just want us dead. Human sympathizers like Jim and Fish are the ones that would get the brunt of torture I think.”

 

This idea clearly upset Butch. “I’ll kill anyone that comes within arms reach of her! Not that she needs me too.” Butch revealed. “Fish can lay a beat down that puts me to shame.”

 

“You’ve seen her fight?”

 

“You haven’t? Man, my girl can pick up a guy by his throat. Crush him like a bug. She’s **strong**. Isn’t your guy the same?”

 

“Most likely.” Harvey stated realizing that while he had gotten to know Jim over the months that they had been together, that he had merely scratched the surface. Why Jim was withholding his true self while Fish wasn’t? What was he hiding that needed to be revealed? Harvey ran a hand back through his hair. “It’s good to see another human face though, brother.”

 

“Yeah.” Butch agreed reaching out for Harvey’s hand. “You too, man.” At that instant Fish poked her head in the door and announced that it was time for Harvey to go. The two men exchanged goodbyes and Harvey joined Fish in the hallway once more. He was done with exploring for the day and just wanted to return to his quarters and await Jim’s arrival. There were things they needed to discuss and urgently.  A small table and two chairs had been added to their quarters the second day Harvey was being held ‘captive’ and it was now where the two shared their meals. Jim would bring them the food, and Harvey would eat as much as he could, however most of it he still pushed around his tray instead. This evening was no exception.

 

“What did you and Fish discuss?” Jim inquired with genuine interest. Harvey was doubting that it was because he was curious, but that he wanted to control what information reached Harvey and what did not. The thought made his stomach churn and he wished for the time when he could trust Jim implicitly.

 

Harvey set down his fork and looked at Jim. Perhaps it would be best for them both if he just tackled this head on. “I saw the ship’s Hybrid today. And met Fish’s ‘human’.” He sneered the word indicating that it equated to _pet_ in definition. He noted the surprise upon Jim’s features. “I guess my question is, why you weren’t the one to show me that instead?”

 

“Because I knew it would upset you. How the Hybrids were created was,” Jim shook his head. “ _barbaric_.”

 

Surprise tinged Harvey’s soft, green, gaze. “Barbaric how?”

 

Apparently, Fish had left the problematic explanations to Jim. His jaw tensed, sorrow tinging his blue-gray stare.  “Parts; limbs, organs and the like were harvested from human prisoners and grafted onto Centurion skeletons.  The humans were kept alive by any means possible to ensure that the entire body was used. The parts had to be alive.”

 

Harvey was horror stricken by the implication. “But humans had already built skin jobs. Why didn’t the Cylons just copy the existing engineering?”

 

“Because we wanted to _improve_ it.  We wanted to create something more biologic than machine. As it is, the twelve models you’re familiar with have all had to be upgraded and replaced with Cylon created models in secret. The twelve were more machine than biologic. It was a gargantuan undertaking, but we prevailed.”

 

“You harvested humans for every one of your re-makes?”

 

Jim’s expression softened. “No. It took us only three years of engineering until we learned how to reproduce biologic tissues synthetically. After that there was no further reason to have human involvement.” Jim shrugged. “You have to understand Harvey, that was fifty years ago.”

 

Harvey went pale. “Humans have only been using skin jobs for fifteen. You mean to tell me that Cylons were the _first_ to combine the biologic and mechanical?”

 

Jim’s gaze darted away for a few seconds before rounding back upon Harvey’s once more. “Yes.” He swallowed and then continued. “One of the Cylon scientists fell in love with a human and their work was exposed to the other. You can imagine the rest.”

 

Harvey nodded. “So, once they created their version of your skin jobs?”

 

“We’ve only replaced them within the last five years. As I said, there was no need for Cylons to use human prisoners any longer once the correct biologics were manufactured.”

 

“And the human counter parts? They started the same way as you I suppose?” Jim nodded. “Jesus, fuck!” Harvey ran a hand back through his hair and gaped at Jim. “I don’t know which is worse at this point.”

 

“They both are inexcusable, but there is little either of us can do about that now. All we can hope is that history never repeats itself in that respect.”

 

Harvey huffed. “Fat chance of that with humans being extinguished, now is there?” He saw Jim’s expression fall further. “Did you vote to save humanity from being wiped out completely?”

 

Jim nodded. “I thought there was still hope that Cylons would be recognized by your people as a separate race and granted the same civil liberties. I was wrong.”

 

Harvey sat back in his chair. He supposed that he had been wrong as well; it was clear now why Jim chose to keep the origins of Cylon skin jobs to himself for now. Coming on the heels of extinction was far too much for Harvey to process. He felt betrayed by his own people in addition to being furious with the Cylons for declaring war.

 

“The mistake in shipping,” Harvey began as he watched Jim’s features contort to silently plead with him to stop the question cold. “You weren’t one of the twelve models on the site. You, you were sent to me on purpose, weren’t you?”

 

“You were in a management position at a Tillium mine. We needed to control the energy supply line. The request for Violet was intercepted at the manufacturing plant on Tauron, and as I was already an engineer, my protocol was upgraded with your request list, and I was sent in her place. I’m sorry for the deception Harvey.”

 

“But it made everything convenient for the Cylons didn’t it? I was played for a fool,”

 

“No!” Jim silenced sharply. “You were never a fool as far as I was concerned. I was there to organize the other Cylons, do reconnaissance and await the Raider strike. I love you, Harvey. You were never supposed to be hurt by this.”

 

“Never supposed to be hurt?” Harvey demanded through a shout. “How in the hell is that supposed to work Jim, huh? My entire race has been wiped out and I was a part of that! I opened a door that you exploited and nothing you can say will make me feel better about betraying my family; my people. I was a pawn Jim!”

 

“And so was I!” Jim hissed back leaning a little towards Harvey across the table surface. “I was only a single, minute part of the grander scale, **just** like you were. Do you think I wanted to be responsible for the destruction of an entire race of living beings? Do you think I wanted to be in charge there on Escar, and work in secret behind your back? I love you Harvey, and I never wanted to lie; to keep things from you; but in the end, I had to and now I vow never to do that again. No matter what the cost to me. I hated every second of the deception and I promise you, it haunts me and will do so until my dying day.”

 

Harvey covered his face with his hands and let out a frustrated roar. He lowered his hands and looked at Jim, calmer, yet still vibrating with anger and dread. “I love you too, Jim. Gods help me, but I love you. And don’t think I don’t know that if given the chance any one of the Cylons onboard this ship would end me if it weren’t for you. But you’ve gotta cut me some slack. I just found out that I helped kill a bunch of mine and refinery workers for no other reason than because I was lonely. And for what? So, you could have another source of fuel? It doesn’t make any sense to me, Jim. All this destruction and death for what? Because people in government wouldn’t listen to you? News flash, we’re the people and they don’t even fucking listen to us!” Harvey shook his head. “My family is dead and I’m only here because you happened to fall for me. I don’t know how to live with that.”

 

“You have time to figure it out.” Jim silenced coolly. “We’re on our way to Kobal, and a new life. I need you to be with me through this Harvey; as I am with you. Please; don’t shut me out, or live in anger. It would be a waste of the lives we were granted.”

 

Harvey dropped his head forward and shook it. “I can’t,” He paused and opened his eyes and raised them to Jim’s. “I can’t talk anymore about this right now. I’m sorry but, I’ve had all I can take.”

 

Jim reached out and touched Harvey’s face. “I can make you feel better.” He smiled tenderly. “If you let me.”

 

Surrendering fully, Harvey nodded once more. “I don’t want to think anymore today, Jim. Just feel good.”

 

Jim rose from his chair and moved over to Harvey’s and stood before him, and gently pulled Harvey against his stomach and waist. “I can do that for you. Easily.” Despite everything Harvey slid his arms around Jim’s waist. He was ready to step into the temporary eye of the storm howling around him. Loving Jim was often like that he found; a momentary oasis in a hurricane of passion.

 

Yet Harvey felt alone.


End file.
